Perfect Situation
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Sequel-of-Sorts to In The Life of Skye Black. Of course, Lily believed the article. "Auntie Luna" was her hero. Of course Nolan, Gryffindor that he was, had to try it out. Of course, I couldn't say no. TimeTravelFic, OCxOC, LilyxRemus, LilyxJames, etc
1. The Problem

_**Perfect Situation**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Author's Note:**__ This is my new fanfic. I was going to write a Neville/OC but this plot bunny threatened to kill me, so, yeah. Basically, it's a sequel-of-sorts to _In The Life of Skye Black_. The main character is Ellie Weasley, and it's a Back to the Future of sorts. Pretty interesting, I think._

_Ages are as follows: James, Freddie, Ellie and Nolan: Fifteen; Rose and Albus: Twelve; Lorcan and Lysander: Eleven; Lily: ten; RJ and Lauren: twenty-one._

**Please Remember: THIS HAS SPOILERS TO **_**IN THE LIFE OF SKYE BLACK**_**, so keep that in mind. The spoilers are mostly mild, though.**

**X**

"I can't believe I have to spend my summer _there_," I groaned.

"Come on, your Grandad Sirius isn't that mental," Dad laughed.

"It's not _him_. He's pretty brilliant. It's the thing that calls itself my uncle. I mean, damn, he's not old enough to be my father, ergo, I shouldn't have to respect him any more than I respect Teddy."

"RJ isn't that bad, Ellie," Mum said.

"Easy for you to say, he doesn't think he's superior to you. Is Eliza going to be there?"

"No, but I think Lauren is."

"Why the hell has she stayed with him this long?"

"You know, that's the same thing I said about Audrey and Percy?" Dad laughed.

"Great," I muttered, "They're going to get married, then."

Mum laughed. "He's not that bad. And it's time to go."

We were using Floo Powder, since I couldn't Apparate for another two years.

We Flooed to the Burrow, where my cousins Freddie and James promptly decided to smother me with hugs.

Of course, these hugs were not without reason; nothing ever was with those two.

"I've got some wicked pranks planned… Lucy won't know what's hit her!" Freddie whispered.

"And," James added, "I'm thinking a prank on Vicky and Teddy… he's going to be here, too…"

I laughed as they released me. Those two were brilliant.

"We were going to play some Quidditch," Freddie began, "Roxy's going to play, and if you play, it'll be two-on-two."

I love Quidditch. I can play Quidditch. But I can't look down.

"How'll that work?" I asked. "You two have Beating programmed into your heads."

"Fine, I'll force Al and Rosie into it, too," James said, before walking off.

"Vicky and Teddy might play, if they aren't too busy snogging…" Freddie said, smirking, and walking upstairs.

"Ellie!"

There was a flurry of red hair and my cousins Rose and Lily rushed to hug me.

"Ellie! Guess what!" Lily grinned, as she and Rosie released me.

"What?"

"Auntie Luna's coming! Auntie Luna and Uncle Rolf!"

"Professor Longbottom is coming, too, with his wife and Nolan."

Rose would die. "James is looking for you… wants to force you into Quidditch?"

Rosie shrugged and wandered off.

"I got the new issue of the Quibbler," Lily smiled, "Do you wanna look through it with me?"

"Sure," I said. Lily grinned.

Lily _adored_ Luna Scamander and _The Quibbler_. She was really a sweet kid, which made me wonder if _James_ was the one who was out-of-place in his family.

"Look at _this_," Lily said, pointing to a page, wide-eyed.

There was an article about time travel. Not with Time-Turners and that lot, no, serious _Back To The Future_ time travel.

"Uhm…"

"Oh, yeah, Mum says it's all true, you know, someone wasted their life making a charm that'll enchant a broom or some rubbish," Lorcan Scamander muttered. He was a year older than Lily, and going into Hogwarts next year.

"It's not a _charm_," Lysander corrected, "it's a powder. And I bet you twenty Sickles it would work."

"I double that," Lily grinned.

Great.

"You in, Ellie?"

I looked up to see Nolan Longbottom –when had he arrived?

"Uhm…?"

"Let's try it out, you and me," he grinned.

"You and I," I automatically corrected.

"Are you in?"

"Uhm…" I repeated, "I dunno, because there'll be hell to pay If it _does_ work… which, given that there are cases, it probably will."

Lily grinned. "So, can I go with you?"

"It's all up to your older cousin," Nolan said with a smile.

"Fine," I said. I doubted it'd really work.

"Are you going to go time travelling without me?"

"Here comes the arse," I muttered.

RJ raised an eyebrow. "I'm going. If it works, you three'll need someone who's of age."

"Technically, we won't be born yet, so there won't be a problem, we won't exsist, technically, so we wouldn't be underage."

RJ's arched eyebrow went even higher. "I won't let Teddy come, and I won't act like I've got authority over you… even though I do. Hey, Laurie, come here."

Lauren came over. "What are you Marauders conspiring?"

"Time travel," Lily, Lysander, and Lorcan answered.

"I want you to come with us."

"Lorcan should go, too," Lysander said, pushing his brother forward.

"Why?"

"You're the one who thinks that it's rubbish. Therefore, you should be the one to go."

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "Why not," he muttered.

"Great," Lysander grinned. He pulled a pouch out of his back pocket.

"This isn't like that dust from _Narnia_, is it?" Nolan asked. "You know, we'll end up in the Wood Between Worlds?"

Lysander shook his head. "'Course not!"

"Wait–" RJ stopped us. "Maybe we should think of aliases, in case this does work… and try to figure out how far back we'll be sent?"

"I say back when my granddad was in school," Lily said thoughtfully.

"So 1975?" Lysander asked.

"Sounds good," RJ muttered. I could tell he didn't believe this either. "Erm… I'll be Ronald John Beverly… so I can still use RJ."

"John Beverly… like Sid Vicious?" I asked.

He shrugged. Wow, no glare.

"I'll be Lauren McCartney."

"For the record, I find it odd, she loves the Beatles, and you idolize the Pistols, and the Pistols were pretty much anti-Beatle."

"What are you going to be, Elanor?"

I glared at him. "First off –the name was your damn idea. I'll be Ellie Way."

"Nolan?" Lysander asked.

"Er… Nolan Keynes, since Tara Thomas insisted I was Skandar Keynes, time-travelling… she's, erm…"

"Loony?" I supplied. "Yeah, just a bit."

"Lily? Lorcan?"

"I think Lilith Parker sounds good, because that way, I'll still be Lily, but not Lily Potter."

"I'll change my last name to Ripley," Lorcan said. "Can we see this not work now?"

Lysander shrugged. "Whatever. Two at a time, into the Fireplace. I think The Hog's Head would be the best place to Floo, and if it doesn't work, I'm sure you can Floo back."

Lorcan grabbed some of the powder from his brother, linked arms with Lily, and Flooed to the Hog's Head.

RJ and Lauren went next. Nolan looked at me, grinning uneasily. "Er… our turn."

He offered his arm, which I took, praying my face wasn't as red as I thought it would be. We stepped into the Fireplace and Nolan said, "The Hog's Head Pub, Hogsmeade!"

"Hey! Ellie! They want you to play Quidditch!"

Albus grabbed onto the back of my robes.

Then we were spinning, and emerged, coughing in the Hog's Head.

"Al!" I yelled.

He shrunk back. Damn, why did he have to be so adorable? Wait, why is he suddenly taller than me?

"Er… Ellie, I think I found Lily and Lorcan… and they're older."

I looked to see Lily grinning, and Lorcan muttering under his breath. They looked about twelve, but that was impossible.

Then again, Al looked our age.

"Ellie, I swear to fucking Merlin I'm going to kill you."

RJ was… shorter. He looked about fourteen. Oh this was just _priceless_!

"Who are you lot?"

I saw Aberforth Dumbledore… noticeably younger.

"I'm Lilith Parker, and this is Lorcan Ripley, and this is Ronald J. Beverly, more commonly known as RJ, and this is his girlfriend, Lauren McCartney, and this is Nolan Keynes, and this is Ellie Way, and this is –oh my God! Al! You came? This is my brother Alb-Albert."

Nolan raised an eyebrow at Lily's hyperactivity.

"I guess it worked," Nolan whispered in my ear.

"You lot look familiar…"

Lorcan shook some soot out of his hair. Oh thank God! "Al, come here a minute. RJ, you, too."

I led them into a spare room. "Right, we're covered in soot, so I can lighten your hair."

I preformed the necessary charm on Al to make his hair a medium-brown. I made RJ's hair a dark brown and made his eyes more of a green.

"Who the hell made you boss?"

"I'm older than you," I smirked. "According to _your_ logic, uncle, that makes me your boss."

He glared at me.

"Right, let's get back out there."

RJ groaned.

**X**

"So, you see, sir, it was Nolan's idea," Lily said quietly, "Though he and Ellie were going to try it out alone, RJ and Lauren wanted to join in, and so did I, and then Lorcan's twin brother, Lysander, pushed him into it, and then Al…"

I stepped on his foot. He'd been too busy staring at Dumbledore. "My brother, Ellie's cousin and best friend, wanted her to play Quidditch with him… he was one person short, including me, and he wouldn't let me see if my best friend Scorpius wanted to play, because Scorpius's family's a little… they've all been Slytherins, except for him, he was a Ravenclaw. So I grabbed onto the back of Ellie's robes, trying to see if she wanted to play, even though I knew she wouldn't, and I suppose it's like side-along-Apparation, because, I got dragged along, too."

"This is the really odd part, Professor," RJ said, "I'm twenty-one, and so is Lauren. Al is twelve, and Lorcan is eleven, and Lily is ten… it's off."

"Professor…" Nolan began, "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

He didn't answer Nolan, instead he turned to Lorcan. "Your mother is the editor?"

"Yes, sir, but she isn't born yet, sir… only my granddad… Xeno Lovegood… and I don't know much about the story… I thought it was rubbish, honestly, Lily would be the one to know."

"Lily?"

"It's a powder that… Oh, I forget! And… I can't find my copy of _the Quibbler_… I must have left it at Grandmum and Granddad's… the inventor's name was… oh blast! What was the name… I knew it before… I think… Poe? Yes! Brendon Poe!"

"That might be a problem," Dumbledore said sadly, "Brendon Poe is fifteen right now."

"Well… can we go to Hogwarts?"

"I think Lorcan and Lily are the only two in need of wands…" Al said. "I've got mine, Ellie's got hers, Nolan has his, RJ's never without his wand, and I think Lauren's got hers, too."

"I think you should go to Diagon Alley. Term starts in a week."

"Sweet!" I grinned.

"Hey, Professor," RJ began tentatively, "if we were to change something, what would happen?"

"I think it would create an alternate timeline of sorts," Dumbledore pondered.

"So we can do whatever we want?"

"Within reason…" his gaze fell upon me, "and abiding to the rules, of course."

**X**

"I'm telling you, I don't need a bloody chaperone! Especially not _you!_"

"Oh my gosh, it's Ellie!" RJ muttered.

"Can it," I snapped. "I'm older than you."

"No," Lauren whispered, "I think that's your father, RJ… and his brother."

"Mum told you to listen to me, didn't she?"

"I'm going," I muttered, "Since you're so capable, RJ, you can watch Al, Lily, and Lorcan. Nolan, come with me, please? We'll meet you at the Cauldron at six." It was noon.

"Were you almost Sorted into another House?" he whispered as we walked away. He was so pale that his sometimes-unnoticeable freckles _really_ stood out.

"…Why, did you?"

He nodded slowly. "Slytherin… I never told Dad, he was so proud… and Mum was really happy, too… I mean, seriously, how bad would that look? Head of Gryffindor's son becoming a Slytherin?"

"I was nearly a Slytherin, too… it said I was cunning and determined, and I wanted to make it… you know, really prove myself."

"What if… we get Sorted into Slytherin? Whose year would we be in?"

I half-glanced over to where a _much_ younger Granddad Sirius was arguing with his younger brother. "The Marauders'… and Snape's."

"Wasn't he a war hero?" he whispered in my ear, aware of the other people nearby. I shivered.

"The second war. He kept up a Slytherin façade and all… he wasn't pleasant in school… in love with Uncle Harry's mum, but she was the only Gryffindor he'd ever associate with then."

Nolan was still really pale. "D'you reckon RJ and Lauren can handle them?"

I shrugged. "No idea. But… let's go get our stuff and then explore Muggle London. You _do_ know London like I know Hogsmeade, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So you can lead us back to the Cauldron?"

"Definitely. I can show you secret rooms _in_ the Cauldron," he grinned.

"Great. We'll get our stuff, drop it off… and then look around London."

"Might want to get some Muggle money to get Muggle clothes, too… no 'punk' clothes, though, Ellie… like that doll you have… er…?"

"Julie?"

"Yes! That's the one!"

"That's San Francisco, though, not London… er… though, I do see your point."

"So, first up, books…"

**X**

_**Author's Note**__: That was the first chapter. If you're interested in what I picture each character to look like, I should have some links up on my profile._

_There's also Ellie's Blog, which doesn't follow this story, really, but it's more in depth of her character._

_**My number one pet peeve with readers is when people add a story to their alerts or favorites list without a review. Seriously people. Even "It was good" or "that totally sucked" works better. I'm going to contact all non-reviews who add this to their alerts/favorites, so please… just review. It isn't hard. I accept: praise, criticism, and even flames. Praise and criticism preferred, of course.**_

_Er, so that said: review. Or I won't update._


	2. Ballroom Blitz and Comic Books

**Perfect Situation**

**X Nolan's Point of View X**

"That was fun," Ellie laughed as she and I entered The Leaky Cauldron at five-fifty-five PM.

I grinned. "Definitely."

"Where _were_ you two?" Lily asked.

"London," Ellie answered with a laugh.

"But we've been here for absolute _ages_… it's so _boring_!"

"We've been here for ten minutes," RJ said dryly.

"Well… it _is_ boring!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. Lily was exceedingly hyper, not unlike Ellie and I could get. Okay, I doubt she could honestly get _that_ hyper. I doubt she'd threaten to hex or gut anyone… but, still. The point remains the same.

"Just don't tell me you've bought ten pounds of Turkish delight… or soda… or anything caffeinated or sugary," RJ muttered.

"No, unfortunately," I muttered.

"We went clothes shopping," Ellie said with a smile.

"…That's just brilliant."

"Well… look at you! Who the hell is Metallica, again?"

"You may have a point there," RJ conceded.

"Anyway," Ellie grinned, "We've bought Muggle clothes for all of you."

"How?"

"There is a thing called money, you know."

"But…"

"I had money on me."

RJ rolled his eyes. "Well… maybe we should get some food?"

Albus jumped up. "Seriously? I'm starving!"

I've seen that kid eat when he said he wasn't hungry… he eats like nothing I've ever seen. And I'm friends with James and Freddie.

"I was thinking this nice restaurant, it's not fancy, but it does have lovely food," Lauren said with a smile.

RJ raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Lauren said, "it's a diner, but it opened in '56 and has some of the best food."

Ellie sighed. "I suppose we could go there…"

Lauren smiled and grabbed RJ's arm. "Hurry and put your stuff upstairs, and I'll lead the way."

Ellie looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I grinned.

-X-

The diner? It was there, but it was seriously old school fifties.

Oh yeah, checkered floor, jukebox, everything stereotypically fifties in one spot.

I was just waiting to see a roller-skating waitress wearing a poodle skirt.

"Seriously, this is probably the most Muggle restaurant in all of London, why the hell are we coming here?!" a boy yelled.

"Because I'm meeting up with the guys," was the reply.

RJ and Lauren sat down in a booth together, still holding hands. Lily, Lorcan, Albus, Ellie, and I all sat at the counter.

"Am I the only one who finds them incredibly disturbing?" Al asked.

Ellie coughed. "No."

The door opened and two boys came in, and they looked just like…

"Bloody fucking hell," Ellie muttered.

Ellie's father and Eliza Vance's dad, Martin. I could only guess that that was Sirius and Regulus Black.

"So, I'm going to see what's on the jukebox," I grinned.

"Up for comic books, later?" Ellie asked, "I seriously blanked and forgot them."

"Sure."

The only things I recognized on the jukebox were the Beatles, the Who, and Elvis Presley. Wow. Ah well, might as well have some fun, right?

I picked the Beatles, Revolution, because it was one of the few I recognized.

"You say you want a revolution, well, you know, we all wanna change the world," Lauren sang.

They seriously should have had some Pistols, Sweet, or something else.

Wait a minute… maybe they did have Sweet? Well, this song was over fairly soon.

"I don't want to hang out with your friends," Regulus (I assumed) muttered.

"I think Remus is bringing Emmeline."

"And you automatically think that because someone's my age I'll get along with them?"

"No. But, can you distract Emmeline? We're trying to plan the beginning of year prank, and it's got to be a big one this year, because Remus'll be forcing us to study in our spare time."

I saw Ellie restrain a laugh. She wasn't kidding when she said that she was the Remus Lupin of the group.

"Fine," Regulus muttered. "But could I go to a store or something?"

"Nope, not until I'm done."

"Knowing you, that'll take all night."

"Fine, if we're not done at eight, you and Emmeline can go to some store." It was obvious that Sirius was annoyed.

The song was over, so I quickly looked for Sweet. They had Ballroom Blitz, and that's all I needed.

Okay, well, in retrospect, that wasn't the smartest song to play, considering the bit "his eyes are as red as the sun" might stir some emotions, but they're one of the only bands from around this time that I like!

So, maybe they _did_ have Alice Cooper… but I wanted to listen to Sweet.

Maybe I should elaborate on responses?

Well, Lauren rolled her eyes, and RJ muttered something; Lorcan groaned, and Lily raised an eyebrow; Albus began choking on something; Ellie got off of her seat and walked over to me; and Sirius and Regulus kind of… froze.

"How about Alice Cooper?" Ellie asked with a forced grin.

When she got close enough for it not to be obvious, she stepped on my foot, and muttered, "Idiot."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," I winced.

Ellie either didn't listen or didn't care, because soon enough the music changed to Alice Cooper.

I didn't have time to do anything, because Ellie literally dragged me back to my seat.

A waitress came over. She wasn't wearing a poodle skirt, but she was on roller skates.

"Can I help you?"

"Arsenic?" Lorcan asked.

I stifled a laugh as Lily hit him.

"Sorry, we don't carry that," the waitress said sarcastically.

Sirius walked over. "Hello, gorgeous!" he said to the waitress, who, I admit, was pretty.

Ellie coughed to cover a laugh. I was trying to stifle a laugh myself.

Regulus, who was across the diner, looked ready to die.

The waitress giggled.

Seriously? (No pun intended).

"Sorry, sir, but I need to get their order..."

"You can come back in a bit," Lily said with an evil grin.

"All right," the waitress giggled.

After she left, Ellie turned to Lily. "This girl is my true cousin. She's just like me!"

"…Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well, Uncle Harry might not like another one of his kids turning out like Ja-… Jay," she said, "but it means that our legacy will carry on!"

"You either sound like Gerard Way in the Black Parade, or Fred or Jay."

Ellie grinned.

"At least Grandmum won't be yelling at me for getting into trouble at school," Al grinned. Then, realizing what he'd said, his grin faded.

Of course, we might not see our families and friends again. Nothing makes you depressed like that.

"Nolan?" Ellie asked after a bit of silence.

"Yeah, Ellie?"

"I'm forcibly making you my partner in pranking crime, since Freddie and Jay won't be here."

Of course she was. "Why?"

"Because, wreaking havoc upon school is fun, and chances are Lilster won't be with us, and besides that, she's in a different year. Thus, you remain, since Al is too good."

"Nuh-uh!" Al yelled.

"You follow the rules, same difference."

-X-

After we were done eating, Ellie forcibly dragged Lily and I to a comic book store. She left RJ and Lauren to pay the bill.

"Okay, I can't honestly say that I've never seen X-Men like this, but… wow."

Lily laughed. "I'm off to see if they've got Batman."

"Nightcrawler and Wolverine," Ellie said. It was a challenge.

"Cyclops and Storm."

"Oh come on!" Ellie cried in mock exasperation. "Nightcrawler and Wolverine are freaking awesome!"

"…You like the Joker. Your preferences aren't necessarily sane ones…"

She considered that. "Fair point. But the Joker's better than Two-Face."

"You didn't just say that."

"Come on! Two-Face leaves the big choices to a bloody coin!"

"… You do have a point, there."

Ellie grinned. "But, see, I also like Batman and James Gordon, so, I don't think my character preferences are too out there."

"Are you insinuating that Superman is stupid?"

"Obviously, I mean, come on! He's too perfect! Maybe he's the original Edward Cullen!"

I laughed at this. "Well, original Superman wasn't really…but, I do see your point."

Ellie smirked, satisfied.

"Comic books?" I heard a girl say blankly. "_You_ like comic books?"

"Yes, I do."

The second voice belonged to Regulus Black.

Ellie began humming a My Chemical Romance song, Disenchanted.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"'S that Frank Longbottom?"

Ellie snickered. "Well, there's an association you don't see every day. Then again, Skandar Keynes hasn't been born yet."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Longbottom?" Regulus repeated. "No, I don't think so."

"Don't you have every X-Men?" I asked Ellie as she flipped through a copy of the "latest" X-Men comic book.

"So?" she shrugged.

"You are incredibly spoiled, you know that, Ellie? You get almost everything you want."

"Not quite," she mumbled. "After this, let's go get some Turkish Delight, yeah?"

I grinned. I could go for that. "Pure sugar. Every bit of it, except the flavouring. Oh, RJ and Lauren'll go ballistic, won't they?"

Ellie giggled. "We have to do it, then. Have to," she repeated, to enforce her point. "Let's get Lily and head to the nearest sweetshop. After I get a few comic books, that is."

That took her long enough.

"Oi, Nolan, get a comic book," she ordered.

I picked up the first Batman I saw and, upon turning around, bumped right into a girl with long blonde hair.

"Sorry," I said, standing up.

I helped her up.

"I'm horribly clumsy. It runs in my family," I said with a half-smile, "'can't help it, I'm afraid."

She laughed. "That's all right. I'm Emmeline Vance. Who are you?"

"Nolan Lo- er, Keynes. I highly doubt you'd want my middle name," I said as a cover-up.

Emmeline smiled. "That's quite fine."

"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee," Lily burst out singing. Why did I have to get stuck in the past with a load of people who randomly burst into song? Granted, it was only the Weasleys so far.

"Having fun, Lily?" I asked.

Lily skipped over, holding a copy of a Batman comic book. "Pretty please, Nolan?"

I laughed. "Ellie's the one that has the money. …Oh, shit. Ellie has a fair amount of money, unsupervised, in London of all places."

Lily giggled and skipped over to the checkout where Ellie was.

"Your sister?"

"No," I said. "Our dads were mates in school, though. Our families are friends," I added. "I should, er, get to where Ellie is, with over fifty quid and ridiculous spending habits."

I went to stand by Ellie who immediately hugged me. "I love you."

"What's this about?"

"What? I'm not allowed to love my friends? No, I noticed Miss Vance over there making eyes at you while Monsieur Black was staring at me."

"She was making eyes at me?" I whispered in her ear.

I felt Ellie nod into my shoulder. "Mmm-hmm. Now let's pay for this and then get some Turkish Delight before le idiot catches us."

I laughed as she let go of me. "Turkish delight sounds amazing."

"Doesn't it just?" she asked with a laugh. "Now, I have fifty quid here. Let's see how much Turkish delight we can buy."

**-X-**

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it. After _much_ delay, chapter two of _Perfect Situation_. Reviews and constructive crit appreciated, as always.


End file.
